<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Breaker by LittleMissAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682695">Ice Breaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAuthor/pseuds/LittleMissAuthor'>LittleMissAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Otabek Altin, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pining Yuri Plisetsky, Slow Burn, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAuthor/pseuds/LittleMissAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Yuuri sat in the seat of the rollercoaster he knew it was a mistake. He hadn't wanted to go, but when Phichit made the face he could never say no to Yuuri knew it was over before it started. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri and Victor have a meet-ugly at a theme park. Where will they end up?</p><p>***ABANDONED***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so sorry if it sucks. The chapters won't be very long unless I get super invested in the fluff. There also won't be a lot of angst probably but that might change very quickly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Yuuri sat in the seat of the rollercoaster he knew it was a mistake. He hadn't wanted to go, but when Phichit made the face he could never say no to Yuuri knew it was over before it started.</p><p>Since he was a child, Yuuri Katsuki was always sick on rollercoasters, much to the annoyance of his parents, friends and strangers.</p><p>The movement and height not only increased his anxiety but sent a wave of nausea through Yuuri. He breathed deep breaths in-between screams to stop from vomiting up his lunch and possibly his breakfast. Phichit sat beside him giggling like crazy and having the time of his life. Yuuri saw the loop coming up and immediately prepared himself for the worst.</p><p>The man in front of Yuuri did not know what was about to happen. It must have been an unlucky day for him. Because the minute the cars evened out after the loop he threw up... all over the silver-haired man in front of him. Oh no. How could this situation get any worse?</p><p>Just then a bright white flash clicked. Oh... That should do it. Yuuri gasped in embarrassment and fear as the camera above them snapped a photo.</p><p>When the ride was over he watched the man exit the coaster car, vomit dripping down the back of his pristine shirt. Phichit didn't seem to notice Yuuri's growing anxiousness and guilt and instead ran off to check their photos. As Phichit paid for them he saw the silver-haired man's companion, a guy with blond chin-length hair and dark turquoise eyes buy a photo as well.</p><p>Yuuri scanned the surrounding area. Where was he? Not by the pirate ship, not by the restaurant, not by the hot dog stand. Bingo! The tall man was walking towards the male restroom.</p><p>You can do this Yuuri. Just go and apologise to him, he thought.</p><p>So then Yuuri followed him to the restroom but he wasn't expecting what happened next.</p><p>He pushed open the door and entered the small room. He heard the tap running first. Then the sound of rustling clothes. Then he saw him. The most beautiful man he had ever seen.</p><p>His silver and grey hair swept over his left eye, covering the gorgeous colours varying from greens to blues. He swept his eyes down to his lips, shiny from something like lip balm probably. He stared at his neck and shoulders giving way to a sculpted chest. His eyes trailed along his not extremely defined but lean and muscular nonetheless arms and abs. He counted the abs as he followed the man's v line that stopped right above his jeans.</p><p>Yuuri's eyes snapped back up to the man's face, who was watching him while his shirt was in the sink. He only looked at Yuuri and smiled, the kind of smile so blindingly beautiful it made him blush a shade darker than he already was. How embarrassing.</p><p>"I - I came to apologise about... about what happened. I am so so sorry, I just," Yuuri gulped," get really sick on rollercoasters."</p><p>"What is your name?"</p><p>"Wha- what?"</p><p>"What is your name," the man repeated.</p><p>"Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki."</p><p>"Yuuri. No need to apologise, yeah?"</p><p>He turned back to his shirt soaking in the sink.</p><p>"What's... What's your name?"</p><p>"Oh?" He turned to face Yuuri once more then he grinned, "My name is Victor Nikiforov."</p><p>Victor went back to washing his shirt clean, using toilet paper and hand soap as rudimentary cleaning products.</p><p>Yuuri left the bathroom to find Phichit before he got worried or over excited. He let the door close behind him. His mind became occupied with thoughts about Victor. Did he hate him? He seemed so nice and happy in the bathroom. Maybe he was faking it. What if he never forgets this? What of they meet again and he hates him and starts shouting? What would he do?</p><p>He saw Phichit near the water ride queue and waved.</p><p>He beckoned him over and immediately exclaimed, "Let's go on the water ride!"</p><p>"Our clothes will get wet," Yuuri pointed out.</p><p>Phichit grabbed his arm anyway and pulled him towards the line shouting something along the lines of come on as he did.</p><p>This was going to be a long day.</p>
<hr/><p>A week later...</p><p> </p><p>Otabek, Phichit and Yuuri decided to spend their Saturday afternoon in a café. The low chatter and cozy decorations made talking and joking with friends a comfortable experience. The sky outside was grey and the air bitter, making staying inside sound more appealing with every minute.</p><p>Yuuri ordered and collected the drinks for everyone. He looked at the tray to check if everything was correct. One caramel latte for Phichit, one espresso for Otabek and finally, one Americano for Yuuri. He made his way towards the condiments to get sugar. When he was done piling the tray with sugar sachets he turned towards the table and-</p><p>He collided with a stranger, drinks spilling over the both of them, sugar spilling on the floor and the tray fell from Yuuri's hands. Time seemed to stop as he felt his face grow red with embarrassment.</p><p>He looked up at the stranger, his mouth open ready to apologise quickly when he saw who it was. Oh. Oh no.</p><p>The man, who he just spilt coffee all over his shirt, was none other than Victor Nikiforov. Great.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Victor! Really I am. I- I didn't mean to I just kind of... kind of fell and then-"</p><p>"Have we met before?" Victor's eyes twinkled, the greens and blues and greys contrasting with the pale silver hair draped over one eye.</p><p>"I- uh. Um, last week at the theme park?" Yuuri didn't dare mention what happened there. It was too embarrassing to think let alone say out loud.</p><p>"Oh, you're the man who threw up on me on the rollercoaster! I remember you," he grinned, forcing Yuuri's heart to beat faster, "What was your name again?"</p><p>"Yuuri Katsuki."</p><p>"Right, Yuuri. I have to go now. See you around." He winked.</p><p>Victor left the café, coffee still dripping from his shirt leaving small droplets trailing behind him.</p><p>"Now you've gone and down it Yuuri. He almost definitely hates you." He thought to himself.</p><p>Meanwhile, Victor leaned against the wall nearest to the café, his hand covering his mouth.</p><p>"He looks so cute when he's blushing."</p><p>He grinned to himself. He'd like to see this Yuuri Katsuki more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Could it be love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We stan Yuri and Otabek in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since Yuuri last met Victor and he found that he began to stop thinking about him as much as he once did. As the summer months turned colder and September rolled around, Victor Nikiforov was pushed back into the recesses of Yuuri's mind. He was becoming a memory and nothing more.</p><p>Phichit suggested going to a bar. Otabek only decided to go as well to prevent either of them getting too drunk.</p><p>When they entered the bar the thick stench of alcohol hit Yuuri. He made his way towards the bar, Otabek and Phichit following behind. They sat together and ordered their drinks. </p><p>Hours later, Yuuri was teetering on the edge of being completely wasted. Phichit wasn't far behind either. Otabek held his alcohol well but wasn't focusing on his friends when a young man walked into the bar. Whether it was the drinking instilling confidence in him or not he approached the blond. </p><p>"Hey. What's your name?"</p><p>The man looked him up and down with something kin to disgust and spat out, "None of your business."</p><p>Otabek knew when to back away and this was one of those times. He apologized quickly and politely, them turned towards his friends only to see them with a few clothes missing and singing loudly. Great.</p><p>He saw the bartender eyeing them before trying to gather the clothes they took off and drag them out the bar. He managed to get Yuuri's pants and scarf and eventually found Phichit's shirt. </p><p>Yuuri was drunk. Incredibly drunk. Stumbling around like a baby and nearly falling every now and again. He sang and danced and laughed loudly. He knew he was going to have a terrible hangover the next day. What he didn't know was the man watching him from the darker part of the room, his mouth stretched into a thin smile. His eyes followed Yuuri's every movement. He heard every note and word that Yuuri sang. </p><p>"Talk to him."</p><p>The man startled slightly, only to see his friend standing beside him.</p><p>"Just talk to him already," the blond sighed.</p><p>"Since when do you care about my love life?" Victor replied.</p><p>Yuri snuck a glance at the man collecting clothes but Victor noticed.</p><p>"Does Yuri Plisetsky have a crush?"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Yuuri tried to walk to Otabek but ended up tripping over a chair instead. He collapsed but his fall was interrupted by a... person?</p><p>Yuuri looked up to see none other than Victor, their faces only a few centimeters from each other. Yuuri instantly blushed harder and stumbled away while Victor just stared at him, a strange look in his eyes.</p><p>He smiled, "Yuuri! It's been awhile since I've seen you!"</p><p>That grin, that perfect smile, made Yuuri's heart beat faster, thudding in his chest so loud it echoed in his ears. </p><p>"V-Victor?" <em>He remembers me? </em></p><p>"I thought that we couldn't keep seeing each other like this so uh can I have your number?"</p><p>
  <em>Does he look... nervous?</em>
</p><p>"Ye-Yeah of course."</p><p>They exchanged numbers before Otabek pulled Yuuri away to catch the Uber he called. Victor looked disappointed at the separation but waved them goodbye instead, a lovestruck look in his eyes that he quickly masked before it was noticed. Oh.</p><p>He has it bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry guys Yuri is aged up so things aren't weird. I'm not a creep. He's 18 like Otabek.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Great Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day guys! I'm spending today with fanfics and video games because I have no one :( Hope your day is better than mine!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after they exchanged numbers Yuuri caught the cold. He sat on his couch underneath blankets of every size, shape and colour, holding a mug of hot chocolate and watching TV. </p><p>His head pounded and the bin beside him was already halfway full of used tissues. A soft ringing sounded out from somewhere buried beneath the blankets. Yuuri reached for it to see that his phone was ringing. He accepted the call.</p><p>"Yuuri! How are you?" Yuuri moved away from the phone slightly due to the sheer volume that Victor used to speak.</p><p>"Hi Victor," Yuuri sniffled.</p><p>"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?"</p><p>"Just a cold, Victor."</p><p>"I'm coming over. Text me the address." He hung up.</p><p>Yuuri had no energy to argue with him or even try to stop him traveling all the way to his house. They hardly knew anything about each other. It all seemed so sudden.</p><p>But it would be nice to have a friend over.</p><p>Yuuri only realised he'd fallen asleep when he awoke to the loud knocks on his door. His limbs feeling like lead and head still pounding like it was his head that Victor knocked on, he got up and opened the door.</p><p>"Go to bed I'll take care of you."</p><p>
  <em>Is this what friends did? Phichit has never fussed over me like this before...</em>
</p><p>He laid in bed while Victor brought the blankets and pillows from the living room. He placed a thermos on the bedside table and his eyes lingered on Yuuri for a second too long.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Chicken soup of course. I thought you'd enjoy it."</p><p>"Did- Did you make it yourself?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He didn't know why but that made him flush. He put so much care and work into this. </p><p>When everything was in order Victor decided to go. If I stay I'd never want to leave, he thought. He heard couching behind him then a quiet mumble.</p><p>He turned to see Yuuri staring him, "Stay a bit longer please." How could he say know to that?</p><p>He sat beside him on the bed carefully making sure he was a comfortable distance from him. </p><p>Yuuri began drinking his soup.</p><p>"Thank you, Victor. You're such a great friend."</p><p>Friend huh?</p><p>That broke his heart just a little...</p>
<hr/><p>Victor scoffed as he quickly walked away from Yuuri's apartment. A great friend. That's all he was. Anything he could ever be. He didn't even know if Yuuri was gay let alone in love with him. He stopped in his tracks. In love with him. Is that the label you would put on his feelings for the younger man? Love? </p><p>He stuck his hands in his pockets, the bitter cold doing nothing to improve his mood. It's not his fault. It's not his fault.</p><p>It still hurts though.</p><p>Just get away. Get a good distance between each other and maybe then he could think straight. Maybe then he'd have a clear head.</p><p>"Oh Yuuri. I wish I could be more than just a great friend to you."</p><p>He quirked his lips up into a lopsided smile before starting to walk back home again.</p><p>Maybe tomorrow things will be different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things will be different. Whether for good or bad you don't know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning none of this proofread. I've also decided to make chapters longer because I feel like it. Sorry for not updating in a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri tried to contact Victor multiple times throughout the day.</p><p>First after breakfast, he called him to tell him he was feeling better. But the call quickly turned to voicemail. Strange.</p><p>Then at lunch, he texted Victor. A simple message asking how he has been and a thank you for the soup and help. </p><p>By 5 o'clock the messages were still unread and the voicemail unanswered. Yuuri grew restless. He called him again but found himself not knowing what to say. He ended the call. This wasn't like Victor. The overexcited man would never miss a message from Yuuri let alone two calls and several messages.</p><p>He gave up. He'd deal with this another day.</p><p>Victor stared at his phone, the voicemail and messages looking back. Just get away. Get a good distance between each other and maybe then he could think straight. How foolish.</p><p>He'd barely lasted a day. Everytime his phone lit up he had to physically restrain himself from bounding over to it, if only to hear Yuuri's voice again. What could ignoring him do? It wouldn't change his feelings for the shy, awkward man. It would change how he felt about Victor and he didn't want that. If Yuuri decided to hate him one day Victor wouldn't know what to do.</p><p>And to think, they've only known each other a few days. God, he was hopeless.</p><p>Stay away.</p><p>Stay away from him before you fall harder, a voice raged in his head, it's menacing tone and persuasive words echoing through him.</p><p>Don't. Go. Near. Him. </p><p>"I'm sorry, dear Yuuri."</p>
<hr/><p>The unsettling feeling deep in Yuuri's gut grew worse with every passing minute. His mind raced with snippets of conversation with Victor.</p><p>   "I thought that we couldn't keep seeing each other like this so uh can I have your number?"</p><p>   "Yuuri! How are you?"</p><p>   "Go to bed I'll take care of you."</p><p>   "I thought you'd enjoy it."</p><p>He loosed a sigh. He shouldn't be so worried about him. It's only been day.</p><p>He ate dinner silently, the TV playing but falling on deaf ears. The light tapping sound outside grew louder, the rain beginning with heavy force. Yuuri shivered, all the blankets were still in the room and he didn't feel like getting up and retrieving them. </p><p>He scrolled through his phone, opening and closing random apps without really looking. A message appeared at the top of the screen. He ignored it. Another popped up. Then another. Begrudgingly, he opened them.</p><p>Phichit: that hot dude is at the bar you know the one with the silver hair</p><p>Phichit: he looks depressed maybe he's missing you ;p</p><p>Phichit: oh no he saw me quick abort abort</p><p>He laughed at his friend's idiocy but it quickly morphed into a frown when he realised what he just said. He looks depressed...</p><p>Without thinking he jumped up to grab his coat and scarf and left his apartment. He walked quickly down the stairs, almost missing the last step in his haste. What was he rushing for? Victor? He's never been this way with a friend before.</p><p>He arrived at the bar in record time but stopped in front of the door as if an invisible wall appeared before him. His palms grew sweaty even in the cold and chewed his lip nervously.</p><p>He pushed the door open and headed towards the counter, inconspicuously scanning the room for pale silver hair. At least he thought he was inconspicuous but instead he looked like a lost puppy. He saw Phichit near the front and waved but the man was too far gone to reply coherently. He should really sort his drinking out. It's like he's in here every night. Probably scouting for attractive people.</p><p>He saw a flash of silver and whirled around to the darkest corner. There you are, he smiled. He walked over to the table he was sat at. Victor was too engrossed in his wallowing and self-pity to notice.</p><p>"Drinking alone, Victor? Surely you know better than that," he laughed.</p><p>He jumped and turned to Yuuri.</p><p>"You feeling any better?"</p><p>Something's wrong. The cheerful glint in his eyes was gone, replaced with a haze instead. His lips usually drawn into a somewhat permanent smile quirked down. The excitable and happy man, now a sad husk hunched over a drink.</p><p>"Ye- Yeah."</p><p>He nodded, his hair moving over his eye more, shielding his face from Yuuri's searching eyes, "Good."</p><p>"Um thanks for the soup. It was very kind of you."</p><p>He didn't respond, just swirled his drink and gulped it down. Neither of them spoke for a while. The usual comfort in silence between them dissipated long ago.</p><p>Eventually, Victor broke the silence, "Why are you here?"</p><p>The sudden sound and the bluntness of the question surprised Yuuri but he recovered quickly.</p><p>"I uh. Well, I was just coming here to- You see..." He didn't have the energy to lie especially when Victor's eyes, so piercingly green and blue, scanned his face with an expression one could only respond to with pity. He looked so vulnerable and hollowed out.</p><p>"My friend saw you and told me you looked depressed. I came right away, " he sighed, "You didn't read my messages, Victor. I was worried."</p><p>He just looked down, head hung in... shame? Regret? Guilt? Yuuri couldn't tell. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to hug the man he barely knew and tell him everything will be alright. Hopefully it will. One day.</p><p>When Victor finally spoke his voice was hoarse like he was holding back tears but struggling immensely, "I'm sorry."</p><p>And he truly was...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking of keeping Yuuri oblivious to both their feelings for a long time so be prepared for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor stormed out of the bar, glass spilling it's contents over the table in his haste.</p>
<p>"Victor! Wait!" Yuuri yelled, but the platinum haired man was already gone, the only evidence he was ever there dripping off the side of the table.</p>
<p>All eyes were on Yuuri; some pitying and sympathetic, some angry, some sad but most too drunk to focus on the situation. He gritted his teeth and made eye contact with Phichit across the room. Yuuri shook his head. He wouldn't chase Victor this time. No. It seemed the man needed time alone, or rather time away from Yuuri.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.</p>
<p>He didn't understand this feeling, that felt like small cracks appearing inside him, but he knew he didn't want to keep feeling it. </p>
<p>He ordered a drink, the warmth of it beginning to drown his feelings and the pain ebbing away.</p>
<p>It would be hours before Phichit took him home, hardly able to stand or speak, practically begging for another drink. It would be hours before he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillows. It would be even longer before he realised what that "I'm sorry" really meant. What it all meant...</p>
<hr/>
<p>Victor practically sprinted away. It seemed the only thing he could do was run away from his problems. This wasn't him. This wasn't who he was. He never acted this way before but when it comes to Yuuri everything changed.</p>
<p>He rounded corners quickly, dangerous on the wet pavement. When had it rained? His hear hammered in his chest, the thuds echoing in his ears, spurring him on faster and faster. Victor didn't quite know where he was running to but when he ended up at Yuuri's apartment complex he stopped.</p>
<p>What was he doing? What was he doing? He slumped onto the stairs of the building. The rain began falling again and he pulled his legs closer to his chest to keep them dry.</p>
<p>Two figures appeared in the distance, blurred by rain and darkness. Both staggered, one more so than the other heading directly towards him.</p>
<p>He watched them near. When they were finally close enough to be recognisable Victor gulped. Yuuri clutched tightly to Phichit and for a second he thought he was hurt. That worry quickly dissipated when he realised they were both incredibly drunk. He approached them and helped the two get up to Yuuri's apartment. </p>
<p>He fished Yuuri's keys out of his pocket and blushed when the man grabbed his shirt. He pulled Victor closer to him, something the silver-haired man didn't think was possible. Where they touched Victor felt his skin tingle. He could stay like this forever.</p>
<p>He pushed away, too harsh and rough for what was needed and opened the door. He practically shoved the friends inside and dropped the keys on a table nearby. Get away. Stay away. Leave him.</p>
<p>Too much. It was all far too much. The emotions he felt: guilt, regret, happiness, sadness, anger, frustration, it was drowning him. He sunk deeper and deeper into the overwhelming feeling, struggling to breathe as they swarmed him.</p>
<p>He hadn't realised he'd gotten back to his house until he was opening the door to his room. He went on autopilot, peeling wet clothes off his skin and throwing them somewhere in the room. He collapsed on the bed, falling asleep. </p>
<p>The two, so far apart, tumbled into sleep unaware of might happen the next day and not yet fully processed the day they've had. Yuuri clutched the pillow closer to his chest, trying even unconsciously to fill a void in his heart. Victor tossed and turned, craving a touch he thought he could never have after just a taste. They both wanted something that seemed worlds away.</p>
<p>They didn't understand it was closer than they thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would you guys like next chapter to be development of Otabek and Yuri or do you want Yuuri and Victor to talk again before that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri awoke fully clothed on his bed, the thick smell of alcohol throughout the room. He groaned, his head pounding and muscles weak. It took him a few tries to stand and make his way towards the bathroom. He shucked his clothes off, dumping them on the toilet seat.</p><p>He fought off a wave of nausea and turned the taps on. He watched the water flow for a while before dipping his hands under and splashing his face. Yuuri leant on the sink, staring into the mirror. He looked at himself, at his brown eyes, at his charcoal hair, at his mouth. He scanned his face in scrutiny. Was it him? Was that the reason Victor left? Because he did something wrong? </p><p>He heard a soft groan from the living room and tried to retrace his memories to the night before. He had gone to the bar to see Victor, they had a brief conversation, Victor ran out then he... Oh yes. Yuuri ordered a couple of drinks. Then a couple more. </p><p>He couldn't remember many details from that night but he vaguely remembered Phichit and him walking to his apartment. Someone unlocked the door and- he shook his head, unable to remember the rest.</p><p>He entered the living room to find Phichit, sprawled over the couch, his upper half on the cushions and his legs in awkward positions.</p><p>Yuuri blinked in the bright light coming in from the window. He made his way towards the kitchen to get breakfast. He looked up at the clock ticking on the wall. More like lunch, he thought.</p><p>It took much longer to make the food than usual, in-between the hammering headaches and waves of nausea. He brought the food to the dining table and called softly for Phichit to eat. He replied with a groan again but slowly got up anyway.</p><p>They sat and ate in silence, everything much too overwhelming. The lights. The clanking of cutlery. Everything an attack on their senses. </p><p>Eventually Yuuri spoke up, "Don't you have work today?" </p><p>"I forgot!" Phichit jumped up, suddenly having quadruple the amount of energy he had had only a few minutes before.</p><p>Phichit collected all his possessions that were scattered around the small apartment and hurriedly squeaked a goodbye to Yuuri before running out the building.</p><p>Once again Yuuri was alone. Like he always had been. But this isolation felt hostile and lonely rather than peaceful. W</p><p>he finished eating he sat the couch and turned on the TV. He switched the channels a couple of times before turning it off. He looked through his phone, cleaning out bad photos and mindlessly scrolling through various apps. This entertained him longer than the TV but he got bored quickly and turned that off as well. He bounced around different activities, none really doing anything to lift him from his slump.</p><p>Something was missing. That's all he knew. Something - or someone - was not there and that was causing more damage than he thought.</p><p>It wasn't until around 2 that he found himself opening his messages and typing. He wrote a sentence, deleted it, wrote another, deleted it. Yuuri didn't know what he was trying to say. Was he apologising? Was he asking for something? Or did he just want to talk to a friend? In the end he decided to call. Maybe he could articulate his feelings better if he hears the voice he craves. </p><p>The wait was killing him. The ringing almost mocking him in his pathetic state. He bit his lip and bounced his leg, suddenly feeling much more anxious. </p><p>After a couple of rings, the call went to voicemail.</p><p>"V-Victor? I just. I just want to talk that's all. I wanted to hear from you, Victor."</p><p>Yuuri sighed. It seemed Victor was ignoring him but he didn't know why. It had to be his fault. It must've been something Yuuri said or did that pushed Victor away. It had to be him. Right?</p><p>Victor stared at his phone, at the missed call, at the voicemail. He spent too long hesitating and missed the call. He listened to the voicemail, not missing the wavering in Yuuri's voice. He must be really upset. The last sentence repeated over and over again in his head. "I wanted to hear from you, Victor." He fought back the feelings that threatened to spill. That's not what it means and you know that, he thought. But it didn't stop him hoping. Hoping that just maybe Yuuri liked him in just the same way as he did.</p><p>
  <strong>"You're such a great friend, Victor."</strong>
</p><p>Oh. Right. That was only two days ago now. His feelings couldn't have changed like that so quickly. He wouldn't feel the same. What was he thinking?</p><p>He typed out a quick message to Yuuri. The least he could do was talk to the man. He grabbed his coat and scarf, opened the door and locked it then left.</p><p>Yuuri gasped at the message.</p><p>Victor: meet me at this address...</p><p>Yuuri sighed in relief. He wasn't ignoring him anymore.</p><p>He put on his coat and left the building, walking quickly towards the place Victor suggested. He arrived in front of a café tucked away between large buildings and shops. It looked cozy and warm and... like home. He entered. He admired the way the lights shine around the place, how the tables were close but comfortable and how the low murmuring of conversation warmed his heart. Perfect.</p><p>He spotted Victor alone at a table for two, drinking what looked to be hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. He made his way towards the man, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically but he hardly cared. He sat at the table, noticing the twin cup of hot chocolate already in front of him. It was topped high with cream and marshmallows and Yuuri's mouth watered slightly at the sugary sight. </p><p>"Hi Victor!"</p><p>The silver-haired man looked up, an expression of sorrow on his face. He quickly masked it with a smile but Yuuri saw it didn't reach his eyes.</p><p>"Hey Yuuri. Look I wanted to tell you something-"</p><p>
  <em>This was it. Just tell him, Victor. Tell Yuuri everything you wanted to say since the first time you met him.</em>
</p><p>"I do too," Yuuri interrupted, "I wanted to say thank you. No one has really cared for me the way you do. No one has gone out of their way to help me when I'm sick or call me to check up on me or stay with me to make sure I'm okay. What I'm trying to say is Victor you're..."</p><p>Victor waited with baited breath, his heart beating rapidly. Was this it? Is this what he waited for all this time?</p><p>"You're not just a great friend."</p><p>Victor held back a gasp. His heart thudded in his chest. He blushed slightly.</p><p>"You're the best friend I've ever had."</p><p>And just like that his hopes were dashed. He instantly deflated. How dare he think this was anything else? How dare he hope for more?</p><p>"What were you going to say?" Yuuri asked, oblivious to the storm raging inside the man opposite him. He looked so innocent and sweet like that, an inquisitive look on his face and eyes searching his own.</p><p>"I- I uh," he breathed deeply, "I was going to say exactly the same thing."</p><p>And the look on Yuuri's face, happiness and delight twinkling in his eyes and smile. That. That might just be enough for him, Victor thought. As long as he kept that smile in his life he would be satisfied. </p><p>He would be fine with being a best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the friend zone they'll get together eventually but this is a slow burn so not for a long long while</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The café is based off what I've experienced in England don't come at me saying it's not like in Japan or something</p><p>The amount of times I wrote this chapter I swear to god. Every single time I came to the end my phone or laptop died and I kept forgetting to save it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri felt trapped in his house. He felt like the painted walls had slowly become a cage, the restless feeling welling up in him with every passing hour. He needed to go out, do something, talk to someone. He wanted to talk his friends. He wanted to talk to Victor. It had only been two days since he met up with Victor and he already missed him. He found himself thinking more and more about his best friend until he couldn't push him away any longer. He felt conflicted.</p><p>After he had told Victor he was his best friend they chatted for hours about everything under the sun. Sports to movie to embarrassing stories. He was happy talking to Victor. So why did Yuuri feel so conflicted? He felt uneasy and even a little guilty since then and he couldn't understand why. He should be happier than ever.</p><p>He liked everything about the man. He enjoyed talking to him and spending time with him no matter what they were doing. Sure, he could be excitable sometimes like when he gets to talking about a new TV show he's watching but Yuuri didn't see that as a negative. He liked the way his eyes looked at him and how expressive they could be. Plus he liked looking at him. Who wouldn't? Those beautiful eyes, not a single hair out of place and a smile that could kill mesmerised him in many ways. Not to mention his laugh. His real laugh. Not the one he puts on for show like the fake smile that plasters itself over his features unconsciously. Victor doesn't know Yuuri can see through the mask. He just doesn't want to push the seemingly perfect man too much and watch him leave.</p><p>He supposes Victor is different from all the other people he's been close to. He's never felt like this for someone else in a long time. This childish feeling... Where did it come from? He decided to ask Minako since she seemed like she knew a lot about this stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri: Hey Minako can I ask you something?</p><p>Minako: Yeah sure Yuuri!</p><p>Yuuri: I met this guy and we've become really close friends. Best friends even. He's really nice and helped me when I was sick and he's so sweet. I feel really uh... happy around him? I want to spend more time with him and when he's away I miss him. He's not like everyone else. I um. What i'm trying to ask is... is what I'm feeling normal? </p><p>Minako: ... You're joking right?</p><p>Minako: Obviously you're not why did I even ask? It's clear your feelings are different for him. Do you think he's attractive or good looking?</p><p>Yuuri: Well yeah but he is really pretty so I'm sure everyone feels the same.</p><p>Minako: Do you find yourself thinking about him a lot? Do you stare at him when you're together?</p><p>Yuuri: Yes and yes.</p><p>Minako: Does your stomach feel weird when you think or talk about him?</p><p>Yuuri: A little yes.</p><p>Yuuri: Oh... Oh no</p><p>Minako: Yeah you've got it bad. I diagnose you with 'In Love' Syndrome and I'm sorry to say but it's fatal.</p><p> </p><p>He turned off his phone and leaned against the kitchen counter. He didn't feel like making breakfast anymore. He didn't think he would deal well with being locked up in the house any longer, alone with his thoughts and confused emotions. He needed a distraction from everything. Yuuri pulled a coat on and headed outside, making his way to the well-known café in his neighbourhood. He scanned the treats in the glass display counter, nothing quite catching his eye. He moved on to the sandwiches, his usual selection an empty space. He sighed. He ended up buying a chocolate muffin and coffee to go.</p><p>Yuuri nibbled his muffin and sipped his coffee as he slowly walked back to his apartment. The hot liquid warmed his body and made feel a little more calm. The weather was not as cold as before, a few flowers were even beginning to sprout up around the place, a sure sign spring was around the corner. </p><p>Silver hair. He turned sharply. Was Victor here? His hopes quickly died though as he found himself face to face with an ad for hair dye. The people laughing happily in the ad looked nothing like Victor and that only hurt his chest more. What was wrong with him? Is he that desperate that he sees the man in random ads on the street? He must really have gone mad. The walk home took double the usual time, he dawdled often, trying to prolong the inevitability that he'll end up in his apartment alone like he always did.</p><p>The apartment building felt cold and empty. Devoid of life. He wondered if his neighbours were out with friends or family. Maybe with their partners. He dropped the keys on the counter and shrugged off his coat. He threw it onto the couch, not even bothering with the hooks. He needed to take up a new hobby. Get a job. Talk to people actually willing to date him. Something to take his mind off the sinking feeling in his stomach that seemed to make a permanent residence. To take his mind off the aching in his chest. To take his mind off the man he fell in love with. Yuuri flinched a bit at that thought. Saying he fell in love with the man seems too forward. Too soon. They haven't known each other long but they've gotten unbelievably close in the small amount of time they've had. </p><p>He wondered if Victor was thinking about him. Now that's too hopeful. He put on a sad movie, hoping that would distract him long enough.</p>
<hr/><p>Victor was a wreck. An absolute wreck. He had barely slept since the coffee shop meeting he had with Yuuri. His thoughts were consumed with the dark haired man. The way he looked so perfect when he blushed. Or how the room seemed to brighten when he smiled. His laugh launched his heart into panic mode and he couldn't get enough of the feeling. He loved the way he wiped his glasses with his sleeve when they fogged up from hot drinks. He loved the way he would listen to his rambling with his lips pulled up slightly at the corners and a look in his eyes like they were the only ones in the world. He loved to tease him, to see how flustered he would get, but every time he did he was reminded that that was it. That was as far as it would go. The teasing, the jokes, the blushes. That was it. </p><p>He wanted a distraction.</p><p>It could be anything for him. A new TV show to get obsessed with, some sort of new hobby to master, maybe someone to take his mind off things physically. It's not the first time he's done something like that. He's gone to bars and found someone practically begging for him to come home with him. He wakes up in a stranger's home and tries his best to be kind to them but they kick him out as soon as possible. He always feels a bit guilty after. He never goes for the ones too drunk to think straight. That at least let's him sleep at night.</p><p>Victor didn't think that would help him much in this situation though. He couldn't take advantage of someone like that when thoughts of another man swirled in his head. He needed a distraction but someone else's body was not the answer this time around.</p><p>His stomach grumbled. When was the last time he had eaten a proper meal? Yesterday? The day before? This was getting out of hand. He couldn't be so hung up on Yuuri after only knowing him for such little time. He couldn't possibly be that desperate to fall so hard for someone so quickly. Yes, he had been single for a while but he had been enjoying it. He had felt free but now it felt like the single life was a chain. Funny how it's become a trap for him.</p><p>He curled further into himself, the blankets bunched up high around his chin, leaving his legs exposed. The sunlight shone lightly through the bottom of the curtains, illuminating the dark room ever so slightly. I single thought raced through his mind, so quick he almost didn't register it. It was fleeting but filled him with a potent mixture of dread, anxiety, hope and excitement. It was enough to get him sitting up. It was enough to get him to open the curtains and take a hot shower that soaked away some of his worries. It was even enough for him to eat a full breakfast and have the courage to pull out his phone and open messages. The same thought appeared over and over again: <em>invite him over for dinner</em>. It was so simple and easy. It was perfect. Easily masked through the veil friendship while still able to be a date. Friends go around each others' houses all the time so its normal. He wouldn't go too fancy and keep it just casual enough.</p><p>He plucked up the courage to text Yuuri at some point between sitting down and finishing his meal.</p><p> </p><p>Victor: Hey Yuuri!</p><p>Yuuri: Oh uh hi Victor!</p><p>Victor: Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri froze like a deer in the headlights. Oh my god. He invited me to dinner, he thought. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri: Yeah sure that sounds great!</p><p>Victor: Good. I can pick you up if you want?</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri felt his face heat up. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack again. Was this a date? They're just friends right? Oh my god what should he wear? What if he messes up? Omg. Omg.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri: Thanks that will be fine.</p><p>Victor: Be ready by 6 ;)</p><p>Victor: I meant to put :) sorry</p><p>Yuuri: ...</p><p>Yuuri: :p</p><p>Yuuri: See you then Victor</p><p>Victor: See you then dear</p><p> </p><p>Oh no. Victor stared at the message he just sent. That wasn't weird was it? He couldn't delete it Yuuri had already seen it. </p><p>Yuuri found out that Victor has a massive effect on him that morning. He didn't know a pet name in a text message could make him feel like fainting but the silver haired man seemed to manage it just fine.</p><p>Both of them sighed happily. That night was the night. Who knew where it would take them? They had the rest of the day to prepare for their not-quite date and they couldn't help the giddy and childish feeling that welled up inside them overpowering the nerves. Victor thought that if the dinner went well maybe he'd confess to Yuuri. He quickly pushed that thought away. Maybe another time. He'd leave that to the future him to deal with.</p><p>For now though he had a date to get ready for. He rolled up his sleeves.</p><p>"Let's do this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry there is not OtaYuri I promise there will be I'm busy setting it up don't worry guys we'll get there</p><p>I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to continue this fic when Victor and Yuuri get together so you see them on cute dates and things or do you want me to end it? Comment what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>